Gone
by Jisung Hwang
Summary: Aku bahagia Tuhan masih mengijinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu dan merasakan perasaan ini. Kau adalah semangatku untuk bertahan hidup. MV Jin Gone dengan sedikit perubahan YunJae. Yaoi. BxB I'm back! akhirnya aku kembali setelah 'hilang' dan inilah persembahan dariku, semoga kalian suka


Title : Gone MV YunJae Version

Genre : Romance, Hurt, etc

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

Disclaimer: karakter dan jalan cerita bukan punya saya. Saya hanya menyampaikan isi MV dari Jin Gone ^^

~Jisung Hwang~

Presents

Matahari nampak tenggelam diufuk barat, memudarkan sinarnya untuk kembali keperaduan. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menggerakan ranting pohon, dedaunan bergerak seiring angin berhembus. Nampak sebuah mobil hitam berhenti disebuah rumah bergaya eropa yang merupakan tempat belajar piano. Sang supir turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu peunumpang yang ditempati oleh sang majikan. Seorang namja bermata doe berambut coklat kulit putihnya yang merona memakai kemejabiru dengan jaket berwarna coklat muda dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam memakai tas coklat muda dengan sepatu berwarna hitam turun dari mobil yang telah dibukakan pintunya, dia berjalan masuk kedalam halaman rumah melewati seorang pelayann yang bernama pak lee berada didepan pintu gerbang yang membungkuk padanya. Dia berjalan lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Dia lalu duduk dikursi depan rumah.

Didalam rumah seorang namja bermata musang memakai jas berwarna biru tua sedang belajar piano dengan sang guru. Saat sang namja doe berjalan mendekat kearah rumah, sang namja musang memperhatikannya sambil tetap bermain_ tuts tuts _piano dengan bunyi yang lambat . Sang guru yang melihat muridnya tidak fokus dengan pelajarannya menepuk pundak sang namja.

_PUK_

"Jung Yunho-_ssi _konsentrasi pada permainan pianomu" ucap sang guru

namja bermata musang yang ternyata bernama Jung Yunho menolehkan pandangannya kearah piano

"ah_. Ne. Kim Sonsaengnim_"

Lalu Yunho melanjutkan pelajarannya dan sekali-kali dia melihat kesamping kearah sang namja yang tengah duduk diteras rumah tersebut. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya pelajaranpun selesai. Yunho pun berkemas dan berniat pulang. saat berjalan dilorong rumah dia memakan sebutir pil berwarna putih tak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan namja bermata doe Yunho memperhatikan sang namja tetapi sang namja hanya melewatinya begitu saja. Dia heran dalam benaknya

'_kenapa namja itu berjalan dengan pandangan kosong dan selalu menatap kedepan' _sampai didepan pintu dia bertanya pada pengawalnya yang sudah menunggunya

"apakah dia tidak bisa melihat?" ujarnya sambil menunjuk sang namja

Pengawalnya hanya menjawab dengan sopan

"tuan sebaiknya cepat, tuan besar sudah menunggu dirumah"

"tapi.."

"sudahlah tuan" ucap sang pengawal dan sedikit mendorong bahu Yunho.

Ke-esokan harinya Jung Yunho dengan memakai pakaian semi formal datang ketempat latihan piano tak lupa saat berpapasan dengan pak lee yang menunduk padanya, Yunho membalas menunduk dan mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk pak lee. Jung Yunho berjalan memasuki halaman rumah dengan membawa sebuah map coklat ditangannya. Tetapi dia harus menunggu diluar karena ternyata sang guru sedang mengajari sang namja bermata doe yang kemarin. Hari ini sang namja memakai bajubiru tua dengan celana panjang coklat.

_DUAK_

Terdengar suara gaduh dari dalam, Yunho pun melihat kedalam dia melihat sang guru tengah memarahi sang namja dia terus memperhatikannya.

"_ya! _Kim Jaejoong kenapa kau selalu salah saat memainkannya?! Sudah berapa kali ayah ajarkan?!" bentak guru Kim dan meninggalkan sang namja sendirian.

Sang namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan anak dari guru Kim sang guru piano hanya bisa menunduk, setetes air mengalir dari matanya.

_TAKK_

Dia tak sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa permen warna-warni. Jaejoong turun dari kursi dan dia meraba sekitarnya mencari permen tersebut dengan pandangan yang lurus dan kosong. Tindakannya tak luput dari pandangan mata Yunho. Dia memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran.

'_apakah dia benar-benar tak bisa melihat?'_

Akhirnya karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Dia bertanya pada pak lee yang ternyata ada dibelakangnya.

"pak lee apakah dia tidak bisa melihat?" tanya Yunho dengan suara pelan sambil menggerakan tangannya seolah-olah sedang membangunkan orang melamun

Pak lee meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibir isyarat bahwa dia harus diam dan jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa. Yunho hanya menganggungkan kepalanya.

Didalam rumah jaejong pun melanjutkan permainan pianonya dengan sangat hati-hati. Yunho masuk dengan mengendap-endap sambil melihat kebelakang. Yunho pun langsung duduk disamping Jaejoong dia memperhatikan wajah Jaejoong dari samping lalu dipun tersenyum dalam hati dia bergumam _'cantiknya'_

Jaejoong tak sadar jika disampingnya sudah ada seseorang yang duduk. Akhirnya Yunho memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa Jaejoong.

"hai" sapanya. Jaejoong hanya sedikit menoleh kearah suara Yunho dan tersenyum.

Yunho mulai memainkan _tut tuts _piano dengan indah dan mengajak Jaejoong untuk ikut bermain dengannya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan ikut menggerakan jari lentiknya diatas _tuts tus _piano.

Saat itu guru Kim mendengar suara piano yang permainannya tak asing baginya.

'_bukankah hanya ada Jaejoong sendirian disana? Tetapi kenapa suara melodi dan cara permainannya bukan seperti Jaejoong? Jangan-jangan?'_ dalam hati guru Kim.

_Drap drap_

Sedikit berlari guru Kim menuju keruang latihan dan dia melihat kekiri dan kekanan tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana hanya ada Jaejoong seorang. Jaejoong terus tersenyum tak sadar bahwa Yunho tak ada disampingnya.

Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat Yunho bergegas sembunyi dibalik badan piano dengan muka tegang dan sedikit menahan nafas karena takut ketahuan sang guru.

Saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh dengan hati-hati Yunho mengintip dari balik piano. Setelah dirasa aman Yunho pun duduk kembali disamping Jaejoong.

"eungh.." lenguh Yunho meringis sambil memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

Dengan tergesa Yunho mengambil tempat obat yang selalu dia bawa disaku jasnya membuka tutupnya dan mengambil obat dan ditelannya dengan cepat.

"ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir

"em? Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum walaupun Jaejoong tak dapat melihatnya. Yunho lalu mengambil permen ditoples yang ada diatas piano.

"buka mulutmu." Suruh Yunho dan menyuapkan permen pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum manis.

Sejak saat itu Yunho dan Jaejoong mulai dekat. Tapi mereka bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena Ayahnya guru Kim yang melihat kedekatan Yunho dan Jaejoong tak suka. Dari awal ayahnya tidak mengizinkan Yunho bersama Jaejoong karena ia tahu sisa hidupnya tidak akan lama. Karena jika jantung Yunho suatu saat berhenti berdetak, tentu hati Jaejoong akan hancur.

Ditaman belakang rumah Jaejoong mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun tak seberuntung hari-hari sebelumnya, guru Kim melihat interaksi mereka dari lantai atas. Saat itu juga guru Kim menghubungi pengawal Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk dibangku taman. Tangan Jaejoong dituntun untuk meraba wajah rupawan Yunho. Pipi Yunho yang tirus, kulitnya yang mulus ,hidung bangir, mata yang indah. Yunho meraih satu tangan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya didada kirinya menggenggam sedikit meremas tangan Jaejoong. Saat itu jantung Yunho mulai tak stabil. Dia mengeluh dan buru-buru mengambil obat yang ada dikantung celannya tanpa melepas genggamnya pada tangan Jaejoong. Belum sempat Yunho mengambil obatnya dua orang pengawal memisahkan mereka berdua, obat Yunho jatuh ketanah. Dia diseret oleh pengawal-pengawalnya. Yunho terus meronta ingin melepaskan diri dari para pengawal hingga akhirnya dia pingsan dan langsung dibawa pergi . Disatu sisi Jaejoong meraba mencari keberadaan Yunho yang sempat berteriak memanggil namanya. Dia jatuh terduduk dan meraba tanah mencari sesuatu karena dia sempat mendengar benda jatuh saat Yunho ditarik paksa. Dia menemukan sebuah botol. Dia mengarahkan botol tersebut mendekat ketelinga dan mengocoknya.

Sejak kejadian itu Yunho tak pernah datang lagi, Jaejoong terus menunggu kedatangan Yunho dengan kesunyian didalam kamarnya sambil terus menggenggam botol obat Yunho. Dan berharap bahwa Yunho akan kembali lagi dan mengajaknya pergi ketaman.

Permen permen Jaejoong yang ada diatas piano berkurang satu demi satu setiap harinya, menggambarkan berkurangnya harapan yang ia punya. Hingga akhirnya permen itu habis, dan saat itulah Yunho datang pada Jaejoong dan mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui not-not piano, Yang jika diterjemahkan kedalam kata kata itu akan bermakna  
>"i love your this, your that, and your everything" . Jaejoong mendengarkannya dari dalam kamarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan tersenyum bahagia.<p>

Sayangnya permainan Yunho harus terhenti sebelum ia dapat mencapai bagian terakhir yang apabila diterjemahkan akan berbunyi.. "aku mencintaimu". Yunho pingsan yang membuat not-not piano berbunyi nyaring. Dalam kamarnya Jaejoong yang mendengar suara nyaring piano melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah setetes air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya. Dia mendengarnya dia mengerti arti not-not tersebut dia bahagia namun dia harus merelakan Yunho pergi.

Ayah Jaejoong, pak Lee dan 2 pengawal Yunho menemani dari jauh Yunho bermain piano. Hingga akhirnya Yunho harus dilarikan kerumah sakit.

Ayah Jaejoong kemudian memutuskan melanjutkan bagian yang terpotong itu untuknya, ia memainkan not terakhir yang gagal Yunho bawakan dan kemudian diartikan menjadi "dia mencintaimu".

Jaejoong tersenyum didalam kamar dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya. Dia tahu Yunho mencintainya apa adanya, apapun yang terjadi.  
><em>She knows Yunho loves her even though he was "GONE"<em>

_Saat kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tak bisa menemanimu lagi. Dan ku harap kau jangan mengangis mencariku :D _

_Jaejoong kau tahu __cinta adalah satu kata yang terdiri dari 5 huruf yang_

_teramat suci, satu kata yang dapat mengubah semuanya_

_yang dianggap tak mungkin jadi mungkin, satu kata yang_

_membutakan setiap umat manusia yang terserang wabahnya_

_menjadi bukan dirinya, satu kata yang tak akan bisa dicegah kedatangannya, satu kata yang membuat setiap umat merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku bahagia Tuhan masih mengijinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu dan merasakan perasaan ini. Kau adalah semangatku untuk bertahan hidup. Aku berterima kasih padamu namun aku minta maaf aku tak bisa bersamamu seperti janjiku padamu. Jaejoong kuharap kau bahagia tanpa diriku disisimu. Kutitipkan mata ini untuk mu agar saat kau merindukanku kau bisa memandang mataku lewat matamu._

_Jaejoong aku harus pergi. Semoga kau bahagia. Annyeonghigaseyo ^^_

_Yunho_

_Np: jangan sedih aku tak ingin mata indah yang kuberikan padamu kau gunakan untuk menangisiku. Hiduplah bahagia Semoga kau menemukan penggantiku^^_


End file.
